


Iris

by ricklessmorty



Series: Blooming; a Klance trilogy [2]
Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, But i am sorry to Lance, Feels, Galra Keith, Gen, M/M, Sorry baby, Theres a little bit of pidge and shiro hinted but not much, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricklessmorty/pseuds/ricklessmorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith's POV during the separation in Blooming; a Klance trilogy.</p><p>Read Mariposa, Lance's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**_“All we can do is keep breathing.”_ **

  
  


“We’re going to be alright!” Shiro shouted. “Just stay close and keep your head down.” He commanded. 

Pidge sat with Hunk as he got sick, it 

was worse than any of the crash simulations. 

 

The castle rocked violent as they 

moved through the unstable wormhole.

Allura and Coran were elsewhere in

the castle, safe. 

Meanwhile the paladins were trapped in an airlock from training, having gotten stuck there with no safe way out until they landed. 

 

Keith and Lance sat together, holding

hands as they kept their heads down just as told.

“We’re going to be alright.” Keith

whispered to his obviously anxious boyfriend. He and Lance had been dating for about two Earth weeks now.

“What if we won't be?” Lance asked

looking up then.

“We will be. I promise.” Keith

attempted to assure.

Keith held Lance closer, gently

stroking his hair as they were rocked violently. This was worse than any storm they'd ever lived through. 

 

“When I was little,” Lance started, in 

an attempt to lighten the mood. “A hurricane hit our house. It felt like this but instead of being scared being thrown into space I was scared my dog was going to drown.” He weakly chuckled.

Keith just smiled.

“You lived through that, we’ll live

through this.”

“I guess so.”

  
  


And just like that the airlock opened to

the outside world, sucking them out.

Hunk grabbed a hold of the door, able

to keep a tight hold.

Pidge grabbed onto Shiro, whom held him tightly. He held him close and tried his best to hold onto the door.

Lance was immediately sucked out 

door. 

_ “Keith!” _  He screamed as he was

pulled out of the castle. 

Keith ran after him, right into space.

“Take my hand!” He shouted, reaching

for Lance. He tried his hardest to reach him.

 

Pidge and Shiro were thrown out of the craft right past them and out of the wormhole; still clinging to each other.

 

Keith tried to his hardest to get to

Lance, their fingertips locking for only a second.

“Lance, I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too, Keith.” 

 

With that being said the two 

were thrown out of the wormhole separately.

  
  


(Hunk, too, was thrown out

shortly after everyone else.)


	2. Day One

    Keith was spat out of the portal smack dab in the middle of a road in Japan, he stumbled to his feet as an older man pulled him out of the way of an oncoming car.

    He froze. The man who helped him was human. He was on Earth. That was good news.

    “Arigato.” Keith quickly thanked before darting off. 

 

    “Lance?” He called as he ran, seemingly aimlessly. “Shiro? Hunk?”

    He wasn't sure where he was running too, or why he was running either. It was just barely evening in Japan, about five at night. Soon enough, however, that meant it would be dark. And he would need a place to sleep.

    A hotel room was an option but he would need money for that, and money wasn't something he had. He could try to find a way back to Garrison, but that would take more than a night. A homeless center was an option, but he wasn't sure how well he’d fit in. He didn't exactly look poor with his Altean boots and all. Maybe he could find a building to sneak into to sleep in; just for the night.

 

    Eventually he stopped running and just walked, nervously fiddling with us gloves as he did. He adjusted the handle of his bayard that he had managed to keep by his side as he walked. He wondered if the others, besides Shiro, had theirs still too.

    He stopped walking when he came upon a school. Nothing too rich or fancy; in fact he probably wasn't in the best neighborhood at this point. With his hand on the handle of his sword he made his way up to the door of the school. It was locked. He then went around to the equipment house in the back for the gym classes; it wasn't locked.

    Slowly he stepped in, pulling a folded cot down from the shelf. He got blanket from another and set it up in the corner of the room that was hidden by cabinets and baskets of sports equipment. This would have to do for tonight.

    With shoes and all he curled up on the cot, and closed his eyes. He was nearly asleep when his stomach growled and woke him back up. He cursed to himself and curled up tighter. He knew there wasn't anything to eat in here, and he wasn't going to look.

 

    After a while he was able to fall asleep; but alas not without issues.

    Nightmares plagued his sleep. In his dream he dreamt of Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and even Allura. All five of them were Galra. Long purple claws unfurled from all of them, grasping at Keith’s neck. The violet Galra hue faded from them all and went into Keith, making him furry and— Well, Galra. He cried out in fear as he tried to change back.

    With a shout he shot up from the cot, looking down at his hands as he woke. He panted with a curse before flopping back down. He was fine. He was human.

    He was human, right?


	3. Day Two

Keith woke up to his leg lightly being shaken by a girl, with a gasp he sprang up from the cot.

He looked up to her with fear in his eyes, as if he was scared of her as much as he had feared his nightmare. He did.

“I'm sorry—” He began, not meaning to speak in English. He had gotten used to it. That's just what everyone on the ship happened to all know.

“It's okay.” She said softly, her hands up defensively. “I won't hurt you.”

“I-I wasn't scared of you.” He stammered.

“Why are you sleeping here?” She asked, changing the subject for him. “Why aren't you at home?” 

“I don't exactly have one.” He admitted sheepishly.

Quickly the girl looked over her shoulder before moving to close the door to the equipment house.

“I'll help you stay here until you find somewhere else.” She said and moved to sit on the cot’s edge. “My name is Watanabe Haruka. What's yours?”

“Keith Kogane.” He sat with his legs crossed slowly. 

“Why are you homeless?” She asked innocently.

“It's a really long story. And to be honest, it would probably sound fake.” He let out a small sigh.

“I'll listen.” She smiled and propped a hand under her chin.

“I rather not tell… Sorry.” He said shortly, not meaning to sound as rude as he did.

 

After an hour of speaking, and accidentally making Haruka miss her gym period and class afterwards, she ended up giving him her bento for the day and told him she’d bring him another tomorrow. 

He didn't touch it until she had left, he ate it all ravenously. As if he hadn't ate in days; it felt as though he hadn't.

 

He stayed in the shed for the rest of the day, falling asleep at only eight at night. He never slept this much; he usually trained at night. When he could be alone, or even Shiro was willing to spot him.

He missed it. He missed the castle. He missed training. He missed Allura’s scolding. He missed Shiro’s advice. He missed Hunk’s jokes and Pidge’s devices. He missed Lance.

Lance. He missed him most. His laugh. He smiled. His teasing. The way he looked at Keith. The way he felt with him. The butterflies in his stomach. (He didn't know what that meant at first, Pidge explained it to him. It was still a weird phrase.)

 

That night he dreamt of Lance. Of when they sat on his bed and talked about Cuba. About all the things Lance loved there, about what he wanted to show Keith. What family members he knew would love Keith. Which members he missed most. It was his parents. Especially his mom. Lance had cried so much that night. Keith had panicked and told him he loved him for the first time then. And told him that they'd be his family.

Lance fell asleep on his chest that night, it felt like an eternity ago. Shiro had came in later that night to make sure Lance was alright. 

Keith was still awake then, bayard on the floor by the bed beside his shoes. His gloves were on the nightstand and his hair was a mess. He looked tired, but for the first time ever (to Shiro at least) he looked relaxed.

Lance brought out a side of Keith Shiro had never seen before. A side he didn't know existed. One that smiled and did more than train. One that was happy to be with people. A literal ray of sunshine. Lance, he figured, must be magic or something.


End file.
